Skaarh
Origins Although he hails from Mars, Skaarh quickly jumped on the first opportunity to become a great hero, getting recruited for the Moon base. He was bullied a lot during his admission and testing year, which eventually made him stronger and unwilling to resist. Not too long after his admission, he showed great pride and courage and was quickly in charge of those that bullied him. But he didn't resent them or anything, he was actually thankful that they helped him realize that the world ain't butterflies and rainbows, and also shaped him into being a relentless and strong leader. When D.A.S.K. fell, the Moonbase was no longer under corrupted influence so they began recruiting and gathering new talent almost immediately. He has a younger sister, Renny. The Open Door Skaarh competed against a promising newcomer known as Fury for a high profile leadership position at the base. Soon after he understood that the same person has been seeing his sister and a heated rivalry and resentment between the two began. On an important mission to save the Mars base director from failed negotiations, Skaarh and Fury were the only ones left, but a fleeing enemy henchman, using one of the Moon soldiers pistols killed the director. Having the same weapon as the killer, Skaarh threw the gun at Fury, who caught it. As more troopers came in, it looked like Fury had killed the director. He was taken to custody, and he was furious at Skaarh, calling him derogatory things and asking him to tell the truth. He resisted being restrained, because it was all so unfair and happening of a sudden after he had nothing to do with it, but was soon contained and sentenced to 10 years of prison. Upon registration in the prison, when asked about his name, he started using an alias: Fury, instead of his real name. After served only a year and a half, he was reevaluated and set free on lack of evidence and good records. By that point Skaarh had already earned the title "Moon Prince" which is the highest-ranking and highest-reward for any warrior that had risked their life for protecting the Moon colonies of humans. Fury would avoid his former girlfriend, because he thinks that anyone related to Skaarh is trouble and he doesn't want to be blamed for something he didn't do again. He began work as a cleaner, dusting off weapons, materials and whatnot. One day he heard a loud siren, which meant bad news. It turned out that Skaarh along his squad were missing as they had encountered alien species coming from the Viridium System, who were still enraged at the defeat of their leader - Necrond. All soldiers were ordered not to take any actions and be on their defensive positions. A former squad-member of Fury's invited him to join and he was soon reunited with most of his former fighter-mates. Too many days passed in silence, having heard nothing from anyone and one midnight, Fury gathered the squad he was in and convinced them to form their own and go after the aliens. The others were very hesitant at first, but he was very convincing with examples and saying that they can't just follow orders and need to make their own mark. Plus, the moonbase generals and bosses would be incredibly appreciative if they could return their best warrior Skaarh - alive. It was do or die. They stole an aircraft and charged in the still-open wormhole. After landing and hours of search in the Viridium outskirts, they found Skaarh, unconscious. The encountered no aliens in the beginning, but as they were closing out, a few followed and attached to the aircraft, unnoticed. Upon landing back at moonbase, the aliens began attacking, but unsuccessful as Fury did his best into slaying most of them. The same day, he was called in on an officials discussion. They reviewed his actions. Even though he breached a direct order to take no action, he returned saving their best soldier Skaarh, saving an official by the aliens, providing alien samples to be sent in the lab for experiments and examinations and the mere fact that there was never proof he killed the director two years ago, he was given more trust and jurisdiction. He was assigned the leader until Skaarh recovers and is ready for battle and the soldiers started calling him The Sun Prince, because of what he had done in just a day. Skaarh walked in on that conversation, and even though vulnerable, he felt betrayed. That same evening he took off on his personal aircraft No one knows where. Burden of Glory Shortly after Fury took over the youth leader role, a big battle erupted as never before seen, small-sized, aliens in large numbers attacked the base out of nowhere. They were particularly easy to take down, but if they got near you, they were deadly with some kind of energy blades that were glowing all sorts of blue and green. They took many casualties and when finally all of the aliens were taken down, a much bigger, armored one appeared. Fury was the only one who fought with him and after a brief fighting he managed to knock one of his own energy blades aimed at his head, piercing the dark energy coming out of his head. The "thing"'s blackened aura began to dissipate and his helmet was damaged and starting to fall off. The face revealed was that of Skaarh's. Everyone was shocked at the reveal and they all couldn't believe that it was him. He took off by saying that they'll meet again and this was just a test. Immediately, this began a code red situation for the entire solar system. A hidden video was leaked when Skaarh setup Fury to take the fault. Fury quickly became the No.1 man on campus and he was put in charge of all squads and units. In a speech towards the entire base and the plans, he swore he won't be just commandering from an outpost, he would join every battle there is to fight. After the speech he was approached by Skaarh's sister Renny. Initially he refused to talk to her, but when she asked him about what's going to happen to her brother, he hesitated. She asked him to find a way in his heart to forgive him, he is just a stubborn, young fool, whose judgment was clouded by his lust for glory, his ego and his unwillingness to accept that he can be equal to someone. Fury said he couldn't promise anything as her brother was now deemed a multiplanet risk, has aligned himself with unknown aliens and maybe the worst was yet to come. And indeed it was. Unification As the portal was open for Defiler and his minions to the Mars Base, the biggest alien invasion in history began. Hundreds of thousands of crazed, enraged aliens were charging forward to take over the base. The humans did their best to defend, but were quickly overrun. After most of the damage was done, Defiler himself entered as well, brining even more ruin to the already extremely vulnerable human defense. Fury put his two friends, Salamandre and Kalibri in charge to organize the defenses and setup a perimeter, while he went after Skaarh. The two fought once again, and soon they realized that Defiler had betrayed Skaarh and doesn't plan on keeping him alive, instead he wants to destroy the whole place. Relentless, Skaarhwould still continue to fight, telling Fury that they're both going to die, but he'll make sure Fury dies first. They're pretty evenly matched, until Fury strikes the ground to destabilize Skaarh and make him lose orientation and fall. He gets stuck by all the falling debris, caused by Defiler's rampage. Salamandre and Kalibri soon come with bad news that their defenses have fallen. Renny is there as well and they're all ready to meet their doom. She sees her brother and asks the others to help him not be crushed to death. They realized they have to flee, leaving Skaarh to die or all of them were going to die. As they were wondering what to do, Defiler approached them from behind ready to end all of them with one swing of his humongous blade. Skaarh used his last energy to send his lance at Defiler and struck him right in the face, making Defiler fall down. Thinking they're safe, they try to help Skaarh get up, but he can't. He asked them to leave him there and escape as the whole base was going down. In his last moments, he asked for forgiveness from his sister, held her hand and admitted he was clouded by jealousy and envy towards Fury. He extended his hand to Fury as well, telling him to take care of his sister. Fury declined, slapped him in the face a couple of times and said that the fight isn't over and that he wants to kill him himself and not going to go down like a hero. Salamandre and Kalibri said they have to go now or be buried in debris and flames. Suddenly, Defiler stood up behind them, having his helmet removed and revealing his true face - a terrifyingly ugly, ghost-skeleton like creature that was even more fearsome than when he was before. He began absorbing all the fire around in his huge blade and everyone knew what was going to happen - absorb all that energy and then unleash it upon them. Just seconds after Defiler 's blade was fully charged, Skaarh extended his hand once again to Fury and again asked him to forgive him and try to leave with his sister. This time, out of pity and realizing it's too late now, Fury took his hand. The mutual grip of their hands immediately sparked a mystical reaction where both of them were surrounded by a powerful aura and began shining so brightly that you could only see a huge energy wave and not two people. Blinded by the light, Defiler didn't know what was going on, until he got struck by that energy wave, causing him to get knocked back. After the energy wave dissipated, Fury and Skaarh emerged, their armors shining brightly, levitated in the air right in front of Defiler, with their weapons, intending to end this. Defiler taunted them saying there are no humans strong enough to oppose him. Fury and Skaarh charged a double attack against Defiler and a huge, deafening and blinding blast appeared. When the dust settled, Defiler was standing up and Fury and Skaarh were nowhere to be seen. A second later, Defiler fell down, and Fury and Skaarh emerged out of the rubble, shining and glowing to an almost blinding degree. Although they were victorious and finally being able to stand in the same room without blowing it's roof up, what happened that day opened up many more questions than it answered, and the most important one was how and what kind of mysterious power made them bond and connect in such a way when they touched and made them more powerful. Was it Fate? Some prophecy? Their destiny? No one knew...yet art_skaarh.jpg|Skaarh Release Art art_skaarh2.jpg|Old Art art_furyskaarh.jpg|Skaarh is getting helped by long-time rival Fury early_skaarh1.jpg|First ever sketch of Skaarh *''I wander alone, windwalking through the shadows of the night, blessed by the moon's essence.'' *''I...AM...ONE!'' *''It's obvious we're both going to die here, but you're going to die first.'' *#038 - The Open Door *#039 - Burden of Glory *#040 - Unification *The name Skaarh is pronounced like Scar. He was one of the best MU Online players in the world, a game he played together with the author (Fury). They were in a constant rivalry with each other, while still preserving respect and friendship because of how evenly matched they were. Skaarh's real name was "Nikolay Rusenov", hence the similar storyline name. He was a competitive player I butt heads with in multiple games since 2002. The character was created in his honor, with his approval. *The name for his powers "Hegaton" come from the name of his last-used equipment set in the game. While his damage was nothing unheard of, he was known for making extremely durable builds with which he slowly, but surely took down his opponents, even once winning 1v4 vs. top players in an open fight (FFA) event. Hero fury.png|Fury|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Fury Hero salamandre.png|Salamandre|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Salamandre Hero kalibri.png|Kalibri|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Kalibri Hero defiler.png|Defiler|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Defiler Hero jubel.png|Jubel|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Jubel Hero gaius.png|Gaius|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Gaius hero centurion.png|Centurion|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Centurion Category:Characters Category:Pilot Category:Martian